Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition is the third and final video game in the ''Disney INFINITY'' franchise. Similar to its predecessor, this game features another subsidiary-exclusive theme - Star Wars.June Cover Revealed – Disney Infinity 3.0 It was released on August 30, 2015 in North America. Gameplay Disney INFINITY 3.0 features similar gameplay mechanics to Disney INFINITY and Disney INFINITY: Marvel Super Heroes. Although sharing many key elements, the game's combat system has been redesigned to become more in-depth and complex. The game's combat system is influenced by the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and its sequel, Kingdom Hearts, and most of the Spider-Man's aerial combat-themed video game series (except Ultimate Spider-Man). Lightsabers have been integrated into combat, due to the inclusion of Star Wars characters. In addition, characters who use lightsabers in combat can utilize additional weapons. For instance, playable character Luke Skywalker has the ability to use a blaster and a lightsaber, which used together can juggle enemies in the air. Full combos have been integrated, which allows the player to pause mid-combo and branch off into another variation of the combo. Playable characters with the ability to use the Force, in Star Wars mythology, have the ability to push and pull enemies during combat. Special attacks, which were introduced in Disney INFINITY: Marvel Super Heroes, have returned. Only the bearer of a close-ranged type weapon (such as lightsabers and other blade or staff weapons), including the characters who have their own primary close-ranged weapons (like Mulan, whose primary weapon is a staff, similar to the Jedi and Sith's own primary lightsaber), and characters who can fly are able to perform an aerial combo. Instead of waiting for a progress bar to fill up for a special attack to be performed, a new feature allows the attack to be released early, but the effects of the attack are not as strong. Auto-lock when firing ranged weapons at targets has been enhanced, so players no longer have to move closer to enemies in order to auto-lock on their positions. Characters Confirmed Playable Star Wars :Twilight of the Republic *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Darth Maul *Yoda :Rise Against the Empire *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Darth Vader *Chewbacca *Boba Fett :Star Wars Rebels *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Garazeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren :The Force Awakens *Finn* *Rey* *Poe Dameron* *Kylo Ren* Disney Originals :Inside Out *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear :Finding Dory *Dory* *Nemo* :Independent Characters *Sam Flynn *Quorra *"Classic" Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Fa Mulan *Olaf *Spot *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Baloo* *Alice Kingsleigh* *Tarrant Hightopp* *Time* Marvel Comics *Black Suit Spider-Man** *Hulkbuster Iron Man *Ultron *Captain America - The First Avenger* *Ant-Man* *Vision* *Black Panther* All of the characters from the first two games are also compatible.Star Wars™ Joins Forces With Disney, Disney•Pixar And Marvel In The All-New Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition There is also a Light FX series, where some of the Star Wars characters have their lightsabers light up when put on the base. Peter Pan was going to be in the game sometime in 2016, having been chosen as a "Toy Box Artists Choice",Disney Interactive Presentation Reveals but after the figures from Alice Through the Looking Glass and Finding Dory were confirmed to be the final figures, it is assumed that Peter got canceled. *This character needs an online patch to make it playable.REPORT: We've Had The Force Awakens Content On The Disney Infinity Game Disc All AlongWhat We Know So Far, Recent Figures, Internet Required, And Who Will Be In The Battlegrounds Play Set?Confirmed: Disney Infinity's Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set Includes Only One Figure (Retailing for $29.99) The Star Wars: The Force Awakens content is otherwise activated by a code on the official website for offline players. **Black Suit Spider-Man was originally available in the PS Vita Starter Pack for the second game.Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, and Black Suit Spider-man Announced For Disney Infinity Other characters *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Stormtroopers *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Jar Jar Binks *Clone Troopers *Sebulba *Cad Bane *Lando Calrissian *Padmé Amidala *Merlin *Count Dooku (mentioned) *Marlin *Bruce *Anglerfish *Seagulls *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Jellyfish Play Sets Confirmed *''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens* *Inside Out'' *''Marvel Battlegrounds''* *''Finding Dory* Two more play sets, based on Disney and ''Star Wars were originally going to be made,Disney Infinity Announces Plans for 2016Four New Disney Infinity 3.0 Play Sets Coming To Disney Infinity 3.0 (Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars) which John Vignocchi said in an interview that one of the play sets is based on a Disney animated film.A Disney Animation Play Set, Marvel Easter Egg, Disney Parks Content? Fasinating Disney Infinity Interview However, they were canceled after John Blackburn announced the series was discontinued. *This play set needs an online patch to make it accessible. The Star Wars: The Force Awakens content is otherwise activated by a code on the official website for offline players. Voice cast ''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka TanoAshley Eckstein Twitter (12:40 PM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan KenobiJames Arnold Taylor Twitter (11:58 AM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Matthew Wood - General Grievous and Battle Droids ''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *Lloyd Floyd - Luke Skywalker *Anna Graves - Princess Leia OrganaAnna Graves Twitter (1:35 PM - 28 Aug 2015 Tweet) *John Armstrong - Han Solo *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Stephen Stanton - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Dee Bradley Baker - Boba Fett *Obba Babatundé - Lando Calrissian *Tom Kane - Admiral Ackbar Other Star Wars characters *Taylor Gray - Ezra BridgerDisney Infinity Twitch Stream – 6.26.15 – Disney Infinity Codes *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum - Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren *John Boyega - FinnD23 2015: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Set Revealed for Disney Infinity 3.0 *Daisy Ridley - Rey *Oscar Isaac - Poe DameronStar Wars The Force Awakens: Disney Infinity 3.0 possibly reveals huge spoiler about Rey *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren ''Disney Originals'' *Kate Higgins - Joy *Lewis Black - AngerDisney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out - Toy Tour *Phyllis Smith - SadnessDisney Infinity Toy Box TV Live Edition 05/29/15 on Twitch *Tara Strong - Disgust *Jason J. Lewis - FearJason J. Lewis Twitter (4:37 PM - 30 Aug 2015 Tweet) *Ross Thomas - Sam Flynn *Erin Cottrell - Quorra *Josh Gad - Olaf *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan *Jack Bright - Spot *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Mia Wasikowska - Alice KingsleighDisney Infinity Wiki's image of the updated credits *Jared Butler - Tarrant Hightopp *Wally Wingert - Time ''Marvel'' *Jim Meskimen - UltronSDCC Exclusive: First Look at "Disney Infinity 3.0" Hulkbuster, details on Ultron's abilities *Adrian Pasdar - Hulkbuster *Roger Craig Smith - "First Avenger" Captain America Power Discs Unlike the ones for the first two games, Power Discs for the third game are not available in blind packs, instead being available in packs of four each that show the discs and are labeled for different franchises. The D23 Expo had an exclusive King Mickey Costume Change Power Disc for the people who attended.Disney Infinity D23 Panel News Round-Up! Release The game's Starter Pack was released in the United States on August 30, 2015, for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U. The software and base are included, along with the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, the figures of Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, and the web code for the play set. In Europe, it was released on August 28, 2015. Also released was a limited edition starter pack for PS3 and PS4 that also included the Rise Against the Empire Play Set and Boba Fett, which the latter was a timed exclusive,'Boba Fett' Figure Coming To Disney Infinity 3.0, Timed Exclusive To Playstation Platforms and was released individually in the United States on March 15, 2016.Disney Infinity Finally Confirms Boba Fett Is Releasing On March 15th A download for the PC was released on October 29, 2015.Disney Infinity 3.0 Releasing For Free On PC On 10/29 For players who already have a Starter Pack of the first two games, a digital download was released, depending on if players plan to get the third game for the same game console due to different bases needed for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One.Disney Infinity 3.0 Digital Version Confirmed, U.K./Ireland Getting 'Baseless' Software Release However, it was released for PlayStation consoles a day later.REPORT: Disney Infinity 3.0 Digital Edition For Playstation Systems Releasing One Day Later Additionally, there was an individual release of the software in the United Kingdom and Ireland, with a special limited offer that allowed players to get the Twilight of the Republic Play Set.Official Details On Disney Infinity 3.0 Some figures and play sets need an internet connection to download the data supporting them.Disney Infinity Confirms… No Disney Infinity 4.0 In 2016 (Continues To Release Content on 3.0) On September 9, 2015, Disney had officially announced that a version for the Apple TV would be released later in the year, with a special controller included, while the Apple TV's controller is also compatible, and also has the use of Bluetooth.Disney Infinity 3.0 Announced For Apple TV It was released on November 11, 2015. The base was also made to compatible on both PlayStation and Nintendo consoles by using a USB cable.OFFICIAL: Disney Infinity Apple TV Starter Pack Available Today (+ Hands On Preview!) It was later released for iOS and Android on September 24, 2015, along with being available in the Amazon Appstore.'Disney Infinity: Toy Box 3.0' Now Available On iOS, Android, and Amazon App Store Future On March 1, 2016, John Blackburn confirmed that there would not be a fourth game in the same year, instead expansions of the third game.Disney Infinity Announces Plans for 2016 On May 10, 2016, it was announced that the Disney INFINITY series will cease production, with an internal memo saying, "...it has become difficult to financially justify continued investment given the lack of growth in the toys-to-life market. Coupled with high development costs, the economics of our current vertical business model no longer add up."Disney Infinity is Officially No More, Ceasing Operations In June This also led to Avalanche Software being shut down. Though the games themselves are dead, the character designs for Infinity's figures and their general aesthetic were recycled for a Disney Store exclusive action figure line called "Toy Box" that began in 2017. Gallery Videos Announcement Trailer – Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Designing The Star Wars Toys For Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Disney Infinity 3.0 Toy Box New Features Trailer Get a New Look at Hulkbuster & Ultron in "Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition" Toy Box Expansion Games Official Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Gameplay Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Overview Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Speaking Star Wars™ Disney Infinity 3.0 Disney Infinity…past, present and future. Speaking Infinity - Hero TV Spot Disney Infinity 3.0 Speaking Star Wars™ Family TV spot Disney Infinity 3.0 Hulkbuster and Ultron Spotlight Disney Infinity 3.0 12 Days of Disney Infinity Official Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Unboxing Videos Mickey Mouse Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Minnie Mouse Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Sam Flynn Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Quorra Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Yoda Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars Saga Bundle Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Rise Against the Empire Play Set Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Chewbacca Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Darth Vader Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Spot Unboxing – The Good Dinosaur – Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars The Force Awakens Play Set Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Kylo Ren Unboxing – Star Wars The Force Awakens – Disney Infinity 3.0 Poe Dameron Unboxing – Star Wars The Force Awakens – Disney Infinity 3.0 Nick Wilde Unboxing – Zootopia – Disney Infinity 3.0 Judy Hopps Unboxing – Zootopia – Disney Infinity 3.0 Trivia *Guests who attended the Hall D23 presentation received a special Kingdom Hearts Mickey Costume Power Disc that unlocks a one-of-a-kind costume of King Mickey for Disney Infinity's Mickey Mouse character. This exclusive item will not be sold at retail. *Sam Flynn and Quorra were originally exclusives to the online version of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition; however, due to popular demand, they were added as physical figures in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. *This is the first game in the series to cost only $64.99, which is $10 less than the previous two installments. *All of the Marvel characters are playable in the Marvel play set, Marvel Battlegrounds.Marvel Figures From 2.0 To Be Playable In Disney Infinity Playset, & More Info From DisneyInfinityFans.com *Before the release of Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, the makers of the game created a formal quiz to poll players on which Disney character they wanted to see in future installments of Disney INFINITY.Disney Infinity Player's Pick 2015 Although it had been stated that some of the poll results were inaccurate due to repetitious voting, the two characters that emerged to be the most popular were Mabel Pines and Darkwing Duck. Other characters that were also present in the poll included Kim Possible, Hercules, Ariel, and Robin Hood. *3.0's Ultimate Unlock is Sora's Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts series. To unlock it, the player must collect all of the 3.0 figures released as of March 15, 2016, except Black Suit Spider-Man and Baloo. The Light FX figures, however, are not necessary to unlock it.Disney Infinity Clarifies What Is Needed To Get The Ultimate Unlock (aka KEYBLADE!) For Disney Infinity 3.0 *At D23, co-stars John Boyega and Daisy Ridley of Star Wars™ The Force Awakens surprised guests on stage and gave away their character figures, Finn and Rey, for the Play Set based on the film. *In the 2015 holiday, a selection of figures had Lightsabers™ that light up when placed onto the Disney Infinity Base. These figures include Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from the Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Play Set, as well as Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars™ Twilight of the Republic Play Set and Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars™ Rebels. Kylo Ren was later released in 2016. *In the second game, Francesco Bernoulli was silent, having none of his quotes play. Most of them return in this game, although not all of them so far, along with several characters such as Mater, Syndrome, Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell. Even some of the sounds and quotes the Cars characters make when side-bashing or doing air tricks are missing, and the subtitles are missing for the characters, along with the rest of the 1.0 play set characters in their playable forms, except Jack Sparrow's quote "Easy enough," and Davy Jones' quote "Cursed magic." Also, while most of the vehicles and mounts have their music put back in, Archie the Scare Pig is so far still missing his music. Additionally, like in 2.0, the second, third and fourth levels of the tow chains are so far still absent. *The Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set is the first play set to include one figure instead of two. References es:Disney INFINITY 3.0 it:Disney Infinity 3.0 pt-br:Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Category:Disney INFINITY Category:2015 video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Mobile games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Inside Out Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mulan Category:Tron Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Cars Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Zootopia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Brave Category:Ant-Man Category:The Incredibles Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:Crossovers Category:The Jungle Book Category:Captain America Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Black Panther Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Finding Nemo Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Spider-Man